Accused
by Skye Cody
Summary: Kai is accused of murdering a 5 year old girl, but he didn't do it.So he gets sent to a deserted island, with a large castle full of deep secrets. Will Kai survive?And why does he keep hearing all these noises?.....Updated!
1. Falsly Accused

Full summary IMPORTANT: After the world championships, Kai gets accused of murdering a 5 year old girl, so he is sent to a deserted island in the pacific, with no people, and an enormous castle. At first Kai tries to get out somehow, but his attempts are always ruined. But little does Kai know that the castle holds many secrets of it's own.....  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter one  
  
It had been five days sinse the championships, and Tyson would not stop his bragging.  
  
"We won !!!Aha aha!"He kept shouting.  
  
"Keep it down guys, I'm trying to watch TV!"Kai yelled.  
  
"Oh look who started to talk."Tyson said.  
  
"Kai's right Tyson.It is getting annoying..."Ray started.  
  
"Who's side are you on anyway?"Tyson looked shocked.  
  
"Hey give him a break Tyson, he's only trying to be polite, right Ray?"Asked Max.  
  
They all stopped talking, and bent down over the television.  
  
TV:   
  
"I don't know who could have done such a thing."A woman sobbed  
  
"We have found the body of the missing 5 year old Lina, or at least parts of it."The reporter announced."The police have found the murder, but have not arrested them yet.We'll be back tomorow, with a brighter hope of this case."  
  
Kai switched ff the TV.  
  
"Why are you interested in that?"Tyson asked Kai.  
  
"Well I am the smartest one, right?"  
  
"Uhhhhh...whatever. Max wanna go down and steal some food from the kitchens?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And the two boys were off.  
  
"Never give power to them."Ray said.  
  
Kai ignored him.  
  
"There's been a lot of murder lately.'He said.  
  
"Too much."Ray confirmed."I wonder when Mr.Dickenson is going to send us tickets back home.Russia's really cold."  
  
The bladebreakers were staying at a hotel in Moscow, waiting for Mr.D to send them tickets.It's been three days sinse they moved in, and Tyson finished off the kitchens food.  
  
The boys were back carrying loads of candy cookies, and other sweets.  
  
"Bite in."Tyson smiled.  
  
Everyone (minus Kai) started gobbling down the food, when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hide the food!"Tyson hissed.  
  
They stuffed it behind the couch, and Ray opened the door.  
  
"Yes?"He said.  
  
"We are the police secret agents, and we have come to arrest one of the bladebreakers."Said the first man.  
  
Everyone felt a tight knot in their chest.  
  
"Who?"Ray asked.  
  
"Kai Hiwatari."Said the second man.  
  
"Huh?'Kai looked puzzled.  
  
"People saw you murder the little girl Lina, and you are to come with us."  
  
Kai moved back.  
  
"There is no chance of running away, as the building is fully secured, so I suggest you go peacefully."  
  
They grabbed Kai, and walked off with him.  
  
Kai kicked one of the men, and was able to get his arm back, so he punched the other man.  
  
But in a moment a group of 8 other men were surrounding him, and Kai could feel only pain and nothing else.  
  
******************  
  
::Kai's POV::  
  
I awoke with every single part of my body aching.I managed to sit up, and found myself in a totaly white room. A man sat across me.  
  
"I'm glad you awoke Mr.Hiwatari."  
  
"Where am I?"I choked out.  
  
"Prision. Tommorow we will sent you to an island in the pacific.You will live there for the rest of your life."  
  
I just remembered that I was falsely accused of killing the little girl.  
  
"Well that's not that bad."I said.  
  
"Oh its worse than you think.You'll live on the island all by yourself. Its not a very large one, and the only building there is a large eight hundred yearold castle.Loneliness will eat you alive!"  
  
The man laughed.  
  
I was actually glad to be sent to live alone, but the thought of loneliness might kill me in several years.   
  
**************************  
  
There's the first chap.I'd be great full if you guys review.  
  
I'll update it in a while, if you review. 


	2. My first glance

Okay people its the second chapter.I'm really thankful for the people who reviewed, you guys are absolutely the best!  
  
IMPORTANT:I'm running out of ideas for names, so I'll need you guys to vote.I need a really cool girl's name, and if you have any ideas, please tell me.   
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 2/Arrival and betray  
  
::Kai's POV::  
  
I blankly stared from the empty seat beside me to my chained legs. I decided not to pick a fight while getting on the chopper, or else I'll be dead. Maybe it will be better if I die.Tyson and the others don't even care if I die or not.What if Biovolt will find me there.I better ask for a gun or something.  
  
::End::  
  
Kai was right about the Bladebreakers not caring if he died or not, but he was wrong, Biovolt had no clue of where the island was, or that Kai was arrested.  
  
The trip finally ended.Kai stepped out and looked around.   
  
He gasped when he saw the enormous castle. He thought it would be no larger than a church, but he was wrong. Four gigantic towers were at each side of the castle, and it had about 20 floors.The windows were all dark, and the place felt good to Kai.He decided not to show his feelings, so he asked.  
  
"This is it?"  
  
"Yes."The man pushed him off.  
  
"Can I at least have a gun for self-protection?"  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Oooohh, scared?"  
  
"Umm.."Kai did not want to say he was rather glad, and that he did not need a gun.  
  
"There should be some armor in there, and the only animals here are wild goats."He threw Kai a blanket and a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt.  
  
"What's this for?"Kai mumbled it out from under the blanket.  
  
"Winter here's cold."  
  
"And if you can't find armor, use the bones of the dead skeletons." A voice said.  
  
More laughter.  
  
They climbed back in the chopper and flew off.Kai was left alone.  
  
::Kai's POV::  
  
The castle was huge!And just to think it's all to myself.I started walking closer.A small jungle revealed its green colors, behind the huge construction.I could hear birds and some baa's which I assumed were either wild sheep or goats.I stopped near the entrance, and once again looked up.I'll say this once again, it was huge!  
  
"Here I come."I said.  
  
::End::  
  
meanwhile at the hotel:  
  
"What will we do?"Asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah it is crazy that they took Kai away from us, he'd never commit murder!"Kenny exploded.  
  
"Well we could try looking for the murder..."Max suggested.  
  
"And why would we do that?Kai doesn't deserve that!If one of us was in trouble, do you think he'd actually go and HELP us?"Tyson looked proud.  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Exactly my point. Kai was never what I'll call overjoyed about being on the team anyway.Maybe prison will suit him better."  
  
And that was how the bladebreakers betrayed Kai.....  
  
****************  
  
So what do ya think?Next chapter is totally dedicated to Kai, and there'll be a lot of cliffhangers in the story.Well the whole story is dedicated to Kai....  
  
And don't forget to vote for a girl's name. You never know I might actually chose it in the story....  
  
Thanks again, people! 


	3. The dark pendant

I'm back! I'm really glad that so many ppl liked this story, and thanks for reviewing *waves*Well here's the third chapta....where it all get's interesting.......  
  
Chapter 3/ Exploring the island  
  
Kai clenched his beyblade tightly in his fist, and opened his eyes for   
  
the second time. Everything was still there. The castle, the small strip   
  
of jungle, and hours, maybe even days of ocean.  
  
"This is not good."Kai muttured to himself (who else can he speak to)  
  
::Kai's POV::  
  
Even in broad daylight, the castle looked haunted. What??? I don't  
  
  
  
believe in ghosts.  
  
I decided to start walking. I could hear some sort of goats or sheep   
  
in the small jungle, to the right of me.And to the left of me stretched   
  
the gigantic castle walls.I didn't know where to go first.Maybe I   
  
should get some food and then head down to the castle.  
  
It seemed like a good idea. So I walked down pretty fast.It wasn't a  
  
thick jungle, I could walk through easily. I froze dead in my tracks as  
  
something moved beside me, but I laughed when i realizer it was   
  
only a baby lamb.I laughed?   
  
I felt so free here. I could express any feeling, and no one would   
  
ever know. So I continued to laugh. Suddenly my hand lifted up in the   
  
air, and I screamed so loud:  
  
"FREEEDOM!!"  
  
I had no idea what made me scream. But somehow it seemed right.   
  
All my anger, hate and everything bad came out of me. I was free.  
  
I found some fruits and he picked them up. It seemed fine for  
  
now.I was about to head back to the castle, when i tripped and spilled   
  
everything everywhere. I was going to probably destroy the ground, if   
  
it wasn't for the item inside.A medium-sized, oval pendant, with a   
  
silver rim lay in front of him. I bent down to pick it up, and examined   
  
it. When I toutched the pendant, it felt cold. So cold, I could once   
  
again feel the alone. It was pure blue, with dark purple flames   
  
swirling through it. The top of the silver rim was beautiful. On both   
  
sides, large silver claws tightly gripped the pendant, and in between   
  
them was the head of a dragon. It's jaw was tightly clenched,   
  
revealing sharp jagged teeth. And those strange eyes made you gaze.   
  
They were too the same colour as the pendant, dark blue.And in the  
  
back of the dragon's head were two large chains which connected at   
  
the top.   
  
I thought it came from the castle. Then I could find loads of   
  
beautiful pendants like this. I put it on my neck, as a result of a brave   
  
warrior or something.  
  
::End::  
  
So he headed to the castle. There was a bridge there, and then a large   
  
gate that was open. It led to an enormour door, ten times the height of   
  
Kai.The door was heavy, but it opened easily. He slid into the dark   
  
room. When he started walking, he tripped on something soft ( sorry   
  
ppl, Kai will be falling a lot.) He managed to keep his balance up, and   
  
no fruits spilled.  
  
He bent down, and picked it up.It was a box. A match box.  
  
Kai squinted into the darkness, ans was able to tell that tons of   
  
torches were attached to the walls. He lit two of the, and using the   
  
same match continued down the enormous guest hall. Now he could  
  
clearly see the hall. Large colums (like the ones in rone, but grey and   
  
plain) were on both sides. Doors were in between then.  
  
"There must be hundreds!"Kai thought."Well since I am going to   
  
spend my life here, I don't have to drop the food and try to run up to   
  
each one."  
  
Cowebs were attatched to the knight costumes under each colum.   
  
Musky smell came from the stained red carpet. Kai was actually   
  
going to have to clean it.Two marble staircases swirled from the end   
  
of the hall.Kai walked closer and saw tons of doors! Of course, they   
  
were all empty.  
  
The canlelight flickered off a pair of sad green eyes.  
  
**************************  
  
Now, i still need a girls name. A really cool one. I've decided to space between sentences, sinse there isn't going to be much talking.(unless Kai talks to himself)And whatever you're thinking is going to happen in the story, cross it out, because its wrong.Thanks a lot for reading and please send in an idea of a name with your review. Please... 


	4. The voting is now up to u,

Hi readers of this boring story.Well sorta. I just wanted to say that I won't be able to update anything for a week cause I'm going to horse camp, and its full day, so I won't have any time, or strength to update or type anything.  
  
Well I'm almost finished typing the fourth chapter, but if ya really want me to put it up, show it.  
  
Thank you all for the great name suggestions.Sinse I couldn't pick a name, because I wanted to be fair, I've decided to give you an opportunity to vote.I picked what I thought was the best name (or 2) from each person, and you decide which name will be chosen.Remember, YOU CAN NOT VOTE FOR THE NAME YOU SUGGESTED! So here are the names, so just tell me the number insted of writing the whole name.  
  
1.Paris  
  
2.Sally  
  
3.Trinity  
  
4.Sayuki  
  
5.Tori  
  
6.Athena  
  
7.Raynne (I think its pronounced as "rain")  
  
So chose the one you think is best, or if you have any ideas just write them down as well.Thanks for reading this, I'll see how much you really want me to update.  
  
This note will later on be replaced by a chapter.  
  
~Jacky~ 


	5. The real chapter 4 finally

THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!  
  
So now we're down to five names...Here are the results so far.  
  
Name Number of votes  
  
Tori 1  
  
Trinity 4(you're getting a lot of votes Amethyst)  
  
Athena 1  
  
Raynne 1  
  
Sayiki 1  
  
Sorry if your name wasn't chosen, but it wasn't my vote.Personally, I like Raynne and Trinity, but ya its up to you.You can still vote for a favourie, only if you didn't vote yet, otherwise go back to the normal reviewing, unless ofcourse you want to tell some people about the hard time I'm having on picking these names, and ask them to vote..*wink cough*If you can, then please do so, I need the final name fast.   
  
  
  
Chapter 4/Kai's new bedroom  
  
The marble staircases swarmed with dust when Kai's finger touched them.He slowly walked up the stairs, still holdong one torch to light up others.He chose the stairs on the left of him, as they seemed less deserted, and less...frightening.  
  
Kai walked up to the second floor.Tons of bedroom doors faced him.The dark brown paint was slowly chipping away, leaving bare wood markings.  
  
"Now that's free choice."Kai smirked.  
  
He lit some torches as his hand was getting really tired from holding all that weight.He looked for the best door to be his bedroom.He did that for two reasons.One, so he will know which one was his, and two, the bedroom would be a little more new than the rest. He found a nice door with only a couple of scratches on it.He pulled open the handle.  
  
At first the room was pitch black, but then he was able to see more clearer.He took the torch inside the room.The glittering flames lit everything around him.Kai smirked.  
  
The room was actually beautiful.Even after years the silk matrasses were still there.The bed was about king size.It had had a green silk matrass and beautiful lion shaped legs.It was in the corner of the room. The window was in the middle.There was a desk right across the bed, and beside the desk was a large antique treasure chest. The first thing Kai did was light the candle lamp, and walked over to the chest.  
  
It looked so majestic, and secretive surrounded by the items in the room.Kai picked open the lock with the quill he found on the desk and opened the treasure chest. Inside were books, clothes, materials,  
  
quills ink, probably prized possesions of the person who lived here.But the item that most interested Kai was a diary, two of them.One had a leather cover and was tied with strings, while the other one looked brand new.It's as if Kai wasn't the first one on this island sinse hundreds of years.He opened the new looking diary and sat down on the bed.  
  
March 13, 1986  
  
"Whoa!1986! thats the year i was born."  
  
(the year is probably 2000 in the story)  
  
Kai began reading.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I was sent to live in this horrible place along with my husband.They never told us of what crime we commited.We decided to pick this bedroom, as it was the most beautiful one. My baby is restless, and i don't know how i'm going to give birth to the little girl.Jack says it will be alright, and he went looking for some food outside.He says we'll survive.I just hope he's right.   
  
Dianne.  
  
Kai flipped open to the next page.There were some blood stains on it.  
  
March 14,1986  
  
I can feel my death getting nearer, as our daughter is getting bigger inside me.I hope she will be alright.I decided to go looking around while Jack is trying to cook.On the right of our bedroom, down the hall there is a library.It is so large! I decided to spend some time reading the books there.Maybe i'll find a survival guide. The door across our room is a bathroom.Jack says we'll have to make a bathroom downstairs as there is soil there.I think Jack is right. Dianne.  
  
Kai stopped reading and decided to explore himself.Maybe this diary will bring him back.Maybe this castle is just a castle. He headed for the library.  
  
**************  
  
If you're getting any ideas of what's going to happen next, don't tell anyone.Anyway you'll probably be wrong.Hope you liked the chapter, please review!(and vote if ya didn't)  
  
~Jacky~ 


	6. Exploring

Now we're down to 2 names, and they are tied.  
  
Trinity 5  
  
Raynne 5  
  
So this is your last chance to vote (ppl who didn't vote yet), the full results will be in the next chappie.And guess what?I get to vote too.In the next chap as well.Anyway, sorry for making that last chapter so short, I didn't realize it, untill I looked.I almost screamed, but I'll make up for it in this one.  
  
Yes this story has a crazy summary, but *cough cough* there are way weirder ones out there.No offence to the weird story writers whom i don't know.  
  
Chapter 6/Exploring  
  
Kai walked out of his so called room, and down the hall.He headed   
  
for the library.  
  
The big wooden doors were jammed shut when Kai tried to open   
  
them, so he broke down the door.(way to go kai!*sarcasm*) It was   
  
dustier than ever in here, and there was barely anylight in the room,   
  
exept from the small window that was covered in a thick layer of   
  
cowebs and dust. Kai lit some torches. He saw hundreds of books   
  
about probebly everything, exept beyblading.  
  
He took out a book on boats and rafts, and flipped through it. There   
  
were some photos, or pictures of different boats, and then there were   
  
instructions on building rafts.That gave kai an idea.  
  
He raced out of the library, still holding the book.He placed the   
  
book on the desk in his room, and raced downstairs.He thought he   
  
was going the right way, at least. Helooked through some doors, but   
  
didn't find the room he needed.Then he took raced back upstairs, still   
  
avoiding the old staircase, and went up to the third floor.He started   
  
looking in the very corner of the castle, in a tower, because he   
  
remembered that armour rooms were supposed to be in towers.  
  
He saw the door, and once again had to go and break it down.He   
  
fell inside.When he stood up, he saw some blood rushing out of his   
  
arm.  
  
"Damn!"He swore at the cut.  
  
He wiped some of the blood off, and stood up.He was in a large   
  
circular room filled with knight armour, hammers, nails, swords,   
  
saws, shields, axes,sheets of metal, some metal sticks that were   
  
burned to shape the sheets of metal into armour, pieces of old wood,   
  
that Kai tossed out the window into the see imediately because of the   
  
bad smell.  
  
He felt a weird force surround him.Its as someone, or something   
  
was with him, a ghost maybe.Kai shook his head.  
  
"As if."He muttered, and went back to what he was doing before.  
  
He picked up an axe, and walked out of the room.  
  
Using his blood, he left a mark beside the door, so he won't get lost.   
  
Then, halfway to the staits he left another one, and at last he left the   
  
last one at the stairs.He walked down the stairs, outside into the hot   
  
sun. It was beginning to get dark, and Kai decided to chop the trees   
  
tommorow, so instead he picked some food.  
  
He wiped his eyes, not believeing what he saw.He blinked and it was   
  
still there.He slowly got closer, his hand tightly holding the axe, and   
  
raised his hand.In front of him was a rabbit.It had soft white fur, and a   
  
fluffy tail.He raised his axe higher, and higher.....  
  
The rabbit looked at him.He crinkled his nose, and his eyes glittered.   
  
Kai put down the axe.He couldn't.He was brutal, but not that brutal.   
  
Instead he picked up the little bunny(a baby), and carried it back to the   
  
castle along with the fruit and vegetables he picked.The bunny was   
  
now going to be his pet.The bunny didn't protest.He brushed his soft   
  
face against Kai's.  
  
Kai brought him back to the castle, and started to look for a   
  
kitchen.He found one on the first floor, and right beside it a normal   
  
washroom.It must have been the washroom that the guy built,  
  
fourteen years ago.He put the bunny on the counter, and started   
  
looking for some knives.He found one, and at the sight of it, the   
  
bunny squealed.  
  
"Don't worry little buddy, it's just for cutting, see."  
  
He showed the bunny how to cut carrots, even though he knew it was   
  
a stupid idea.  
  
He chopped some vegetables, and cooked them, and put the carrots   
  
in a plate for the bunny.It ate them instantly. Kai ate some of his   
  
sweet potatoes, and peas along with some fruit salad for desert. He   
  
really liked the potatoes, and decided to make up a gravy for them   
  
tommorow.  
  
He walked back to the bedroom carrying his little pet.  
  
"What should I name you?"He asked the bunny."Hmmm...Frosty?"  
  
Kai laughed at the pathetic idea.The bunny shook its head.He didn't   
  
like the name.  
  
"What about Blaze?"He asked.The bunny moved his ears.He liked  
  
this one.  
  
"Okay, so you'll be Blaze."  
  
He was almost at the top of the stairs when he heard a thud coming   
  
from the other staircase.He didn't want to go, so he ignored it.Then it   
  
came again, louder this time.  
  
Kai decided to check it out.He put the rabbit down, and walked   
  
down the stairs.Blaze followed.Kai crept up the old staircase, and   
  
stopped on the second floor.The sound was gone.He walked back to  
  
his room, and locked the door tightly behind him.Blaze already   
  
jumped on the pillow and fell asleep, and Kai did the same.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok.The bunny thing is weird, but Kai needed some company, don't you agree?  
  
Thanks to all my faithfull reviewers, and to the flamers:   
  
DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU READ, DON'T READ AT ALL, AND GO DIS SOME OTHER STORY!  
  
All thr nice people, please ignore the statement.I would've sworn, but I'm not in the mood.Anyway, thanx for readin, till the next chappie.  
  
~Jacky~ 


	7. We can't wait longer!

Holy!!!I haven't updated for.....god knows how long! I hope you people out there have hearts, do you?Anyway, as some of you said my story has a very weird plot, and I do agree on that one, but I guess stories these days are all based on how Ray and Kai fall in love or something along those lines. (no offence to ppl who don't write those stories) And I'm fine with flamers, just as long as they have SOME point to them.  
  
And from what I counted Raynne won, and I was going to pick that name as well, but I guess my votes aren't needed anymore.Plus Trinity sounds a bit too high-tech for this story, don't ya think?  
  
***************  
  
We can't wait longer!!  
  
Kai was awakened by the horrible nightmare, not remembereing the events   
  
of the previous night.He sat up in the bed and emedietly remembered   
  
everything.He couldn't imagine just about HOW crazy his life was going to   
  
get.He looked around his room, to find Blaze missing.He didn't know what   
  
chance he had at finding a rabbit in a huge castle like this one.  
  
He walked outside for a bit of fresh air and peacefully stared out into the   
  
endless ocean.Then he realized just how much he hated the ocean.He hated   
  
it, because it brought him into a dead-end, for his life.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhh!!!!!"Kai kicked the rock at the ocean with all his   
  
might.He channeled his anger away from him and to the ocean.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!I hate you!!"He souted a couple of times kicking rocks at   
  
the ocean, but in a couple of minutes collapsed on the sand.  
  
::Kai's POV::  
  
How could I be reduced so low?Cursing water?What is wrong with me?I  
  
guess that man did have a point, at this rate I'll lose my mind!I can't let that   
  
happen, I have be the Kai I used to be.Otherwise I'll forget everything, I'll   
  
become an.....animal.  
  
::End::  
  
"No more."He said ceratainly.  
  
Kai stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out Dranzer.He looked deep into   
  
the bit, mezmorized by its beauty.  
  
"Dranzer, I'm back!"  
  
All day, Kai worked endlessly carving a beyblade dish out of the huge old  
  
tree that broke quite a while ago.Handling the axe was quite hard, and Kai   
  
had to put the axe down every five minutes.Even though he was strong, the   
  
axe always seemed to weigh MORE than him.  
  
"How the heck did they handle these?They didn't have workout centeres, did   
  
they?"  
  
At last he made a decent bowl inside and began polishing the dish, using the   
  
rough material he found in his room.It really was as hard as sandpaper.  
  
By seven oclock in the evening Kai was finished.The sun was just beginning   
  
to dip beyond the horizon, and Kai stood there, watching it.  
  
***********  
  
"I'm worried."Ray spoke out loud, not meaning to.  
  
"About what?"Tyson asked.  
  
"Huh?"Ray looked at Tyson still not realizing anything.  
  
"You said you were worried remember?What are you worried about?"Tyson   
  
ripped open a bag of chips, stuffing his face in it.  
  
"Kai."Ray spoke after some silence.  
  
"Kai?"Tyson looked up from his bag, suprised.  
  
"What Kenny said before made a lot of sence. Why would Kai kill some one,   
  
let alone shread them to pieces!!"Ray answered.  
  
"Ray's deffinitely right. Just because Kai hides his feelings so well doesn't   
  
mean he would actually forget about one of us, and even if so, we aren't like   
  
that, are we?"Max stood up.  
  
"But didn't you see how nervous Kai was when he was watching that show  
  
about the murder?It's like he was trying to hide something!"Tyson continued   
  
to stall.  
  
"Believe what you want but I'm with Ray, and we're deffinitely gonna have to   
  
do something about this."Max barged in.  
  
"Go ahead, I ain't stopping ya."Tyson turned away, and once again was   
  
mezmorized by the television.  
  
"Let's go to that police station."Ray pointed at the door.  
  
"Yes, let's do that.......um....one problem."Max started.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We don't know which police station he was taken to, and there are millions   
  
of them here, we'll never find them!"Max finished.  
  
"Well luckily, those thugs from the police are a bit careless with their   
  
supplies." Kenny smiled, as he held up a bussiness card.  
  
"Well you got a good eye then!"Max exclaimed.  
  
"Where is this police station?"Ray asked.  
  
"It's called Rexdale Police Station, 1110 Broadmoor rd.E"Kenny smiled.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?"Max asked.  
  
**************************  
  
"1118,1116,1114,1112...there! Rexdale Police Station!"Kenny pointed at the   
  
gloomy building where Kai was taken to.  
  
"Oh gosh, Kai was taken there???It looks like a..."Max began.  
  
"I guess so, let's go in we have to find Kai."Ray cut him off as he already   
  
began walking towards the building.  
  
Inside the fraction of the bladebreakers had two choices of people to go to,  
  
a grumpy, tough-looking policeman, or a pretty blonde policewoman, and  
  
I'm guessing you know where they chose to go to.  
  
"Hi, may I help you boys?"She asked as Ray walked up.  
  
"We're looking for our friend Kai. He was accused of murder and taken here,   
  
but we're certain he wouldn't do anything like that."Ray began.  
  
"Oh I see, but you never know, people do change."She explained.  
  
"Trust us, we've had experience, and we're sure Kai won't do such a   
  
thing."Kenny broke in.  
  
"You speak of a boy named Kai, was he not the one accused of that horrible   
  
murder with the little five-year-old girl?"She asked curiously.  
  
"He was accused, and that doesn't mean he actually did anything."Ray said   
  
with concern.  
  
"Well I'm not the one you should be talking to, I wasn't one of the people  
  
who arrested him.But I guess I can get you to talk to the boss. He knows   
  
everything around here.Just wait a moment."She began to dial her   
  
officephone, and Ray could hear only parts of her conversation."This is   
  
Kelsey, we have a few visitors who are here to see a friend of theirs, that boy   
  
Kai.They say he didn't do it.....what?Oh of course, but they're asking if they   
  
could speak to you.....yes.yes, I'll tell them.....alright boss, thankyou."And   
  
she hung up.  
  
"He will see you in a few minutes.Please follow me."She stepped out of her   
  
office, and lead the boys down a dark corridor.  
  
Everything in it was dimly lit, and pure black.They followed the lady in   
  
silence not knowing whether there will be anything to look at.She stopped   
  
suddenly, and pulled out a large ring of keys.She shuffled through them,   
  
quietly humming to herself and then stuck one into the door.  
  
"Are we going to Kai's cell?"Max asked suddenly.  
  
"No, you're going to talk to the boss."  
  
"Is Kai even here?"Ray asked suspiciously.  
  
Kelsey ignored him.She opened the door, and the inside of the room seemed   
  
even darker than the hall.She motioned for them to step inside, and pulled a   
  
pretty large switch which ligted up the whole room.Now the bladebreakers   
  
could see everything.The room seemed endlessly white.White floor,white   
  
ceiling,while walls, and white furniture which was barely visible through all the   
  
white.  
  
"Please have a seat, the boss will be here in a minute."And she left without   
  
another word.  
  
"And where are the seats?I can't see anything its too light in here!"Max said,   
  
feeeling around for a couch of a chair.  
  
Ray alreaday sat down in a chair, his back facing the door they came   
  
through.Max and kenny silently joined him.  
  
"See that door over there, I bet he'll come out from there."Ray said.  
  
"What door?"Maxasked squinting his eyes to see some sort of a door.  
  
Then it opened, and a large man wearing black from head to toe came in.He   
  
sat down in the chair opposing the boys, and spoke in a deep voice.  
  
"So I'm guessing you're Kai's 'best friends'.."He began.  
  
"Where is he?We won't leave until we see Kai!"Ray growled not holding   
  
back the anger.  
  
"Then you might as well prepare your self because then you'll be staying here  
  
for a long time, your frien Kai is gone to a place almost like hell, "the island   
  
of no return"."He chuckled as he left the boys in shock, not knowing what   
  
awaited their dear friend....  
  
****************  
  
So what'dya think. My writing probably got suckier from not writing for so long, but I'll try to update more ofthen id possible.It's kinda hard to write when I have to anime comic books to draw (one for school) as well as a pile of homework, but I managed to put in some time for writing...Oh well see ya in the next chapter! 


	8. Who are you?

Hey'all!! I'm finally back. I was carried away with updating my  
  
website and all, which is practically done. (well the basic stuff)  
  
I finally had the time to myself and decided to update at least  
  
something.  
  
Hope you people are having a good march break!^_^  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 8/Who are you?  
  
Kai wiped the beads of sweat on his forehead, as he finished  
  
practicing. Dranzer was beginning to need some polishing, but  
  
he was still Dranzer. The night was beginning to get cold. A  
  
cold shiver ran down his spine.  
  
"I gotta get inside."Kai picked up dranzer, and headed back for  
  
the castle.  
  
Of course if you have ever been on an island with a huge  
  
castle that is hundreds of years old, you will know that it's  
  
ridiculous to say that it will all of a sudden be warmer inside  
  
the cold stone building than outside. Yes, people will argue the  
  
fact that the walls will block the wind, but that night the  
  
weather was not windy, just peaceful and cold.  
  
Just as Kai was heading back along the beach, his feet slowly  
  
moving in the sand, he saw a fish, swimming really close. For  
  
some reason it kept swimming in the same spot as if it was  
  
stuck, or caught on something. Kai's stomach gave a loud  
  
rumble. He missed the taste of meat and fish, along with  
  
pirogi. He took of his shoes and socks and carefully  
  
approached the rather large fish. As he got closer, he saw that  
  
it was caught up in something, and slowly tightening his grip  
  
he pulled the fish out of the water. It began squirming and Kai  
  
almost let go, but he managed to get to shore, before it fell on  
  
the sand. Eventually, it ran out of air and lay motionless on the  
  
ground.   
  
Suddenly another thought crossed Kai's mind, as well as his  
  
throat. He was thirsty, and he needed water. Fresh spring  
  
water, which Kai had not been able to see. He sighed, and  
  
picked up the fish, carried it back into the castle, and threw it  
  
on the kitchen counter. It was now useless. He needed some  
  
water to wash off the sand, and clean out the fish, let alone  
  
start a fire. The day before ha was able to find a match box  
  
with unfortunately only 2 matches inside. He gobbled up a  
  
banana, and slowly walked to the stairs.  
  
"This place is kinda creepy, but its the best I can..."He heard a  
  
thud, from the staircase he did not want to go up."Oh no, this  
  
is all getting to me. I must have imagined it." But as it usually  
  
happens, when you wish for something not to happen, it does.  
  
And so did the thud.  
  
he took a deep breath and walked up the old staircase. As he  
  
was at the top of the second floor, he heard some other sound  
  
coming from the very end of the long hall. He carefully walked  
  
over to the door, not making any sound. He summoned up all  
  
his courage and quickly pulled the door open.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"Two voices screamed at the top of  
  
their lungs....  
  
***********************  
  
heheh..... I am evil *currently speaking with the weird accent they use in those old movies* pure evil!!*ahem*excuse me. Now that i will try to update more, I can leave some cliffhangers .....c ya! 


	9. Huh?

If anybody still remembers me,which I seriously doubt you do....I've decided to continue writing my fanfics, at least until I  
  
finish the stories that I've already started...anyway, I haven't updated since....MARCH BREAK!!!!??? Okay, don't panic...sigh..  
  
Thanks for the helpful reviews, I'm glad that most of you like this story.  
  
Chapter nine - HuH?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"Kai screamed, and slammed the door.  
  
He leaned, pressing all his weight against it.  
  
"No, not right, not real..."He kept whispering the words over and over in his head.  
  
A loud bang came from the inside. Kai was barely able to supress another scream.  
  
BANG! The door wasn't giving way, but whatever was inside didn't give up. BANG! Kai was lost.He couldn't think. He stepped  
  
away from the door, and as soon as the third BANG! came from the inside, the door collapsed, and a thing landed on top of it  
  
with a muffled yell.  
  
Kai jumped back.The 'thing' didn't move.  
  
"Let it be dead.."Kai prayed, taking a step towards it."Please let it be dead..."Still, it didn't move.  
  
Kai slowly bent over to see "it". He reachd his hand out, but stopped. No way was he going to touch that! He saw a broom  
  
close by, and grabbed it. He turned the thing over, and gasped.  
  
The thing was not a thing, it was in fact a normal human being, isolated on a island for God knows how long. The human  
  
being appeared to be a girl. She had an old ancient dress, that was now mostly in scraps, and really long black hair, which  
  
was probably never cut, but surprisingly not tangled up.The girl was either dead or unconscious. Kai slowly picked up her  
  
hand, and checked for a pulse. Weak, but there.  
  
Still, he didn't know what to do. Should he carry her back to his room, should he just leave her...no, if she's untamed  
  
or something, there's no way he was going to leave. He decided to sit down and wait. He saw the sun burning through the  
  
window straight at him. He heard the water crashing on the rocks outside. He heard....  
  
"Hello??Helloheloo?HELLOW!!!!!"Something scramed in Kai's ear.He jerked up.  
  
Someone was standing in front of him, obviously confused, and irate.  
  
"Are you deaf'r something?"It was the girl.  
  
"The door creature?..."Kai quietly whispered. A loud smack on his right cheek came next.  
  
"OOOOWWW!!!!" He was wide awake."What the hell did you do that for!!!??Who da hell are you???!!"  
  
Both his questions were ignored. The girl simply walked away, downstairs.  
  
"Hey wait!!Where are you going??" He felt pain in his right cheek. Whoever she was, this girl was strong.  
  
Still, he raced after her, shouting. When he caught up with her, she still ignored him, and continued walking. She went inside  
  
the kitchen, and her icy blue eyes, gazed around the kitchen. They stopped,when she spotted the axe. She walked over and  
  
picked it up. Kai stumbled back uncertainly. What the heck was she doing? She walked towards him. He decided to stay his  
  
ground. She was acing closer.  
  
"W-what are you doing??.." Kai spoke weakly, taking another step back. This girl was mad! She was a monster!  
  
"She's gonna kill me and then chop me up!!!"Kai thought desperately....  
  
"Move it!" She was face to face with him.  
  
"Huh?" Kai looked at her oddly.  
  
"If you wanna keep eating your stupid fruit salads, fine, but I wanna eat some real food, so move it!"  
  
He did.  
  
The girl walked out the caste doors, leavig Kai with a struck expression on his face.  
  
"What is going on here.....?"He whispered.  
  
Not much of a cliffie, but i'm just trying to update most of my stories. Sorry, it's so short, but I hope you liked it, and guess who the girl/monster is? 


End file.
